


Therapy

by Missingmile (glassgoblin)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/Missingmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on a 200 word challenge issued by Tammy on Bludhaven mailing list.  Batclan.  (reposted from an old ff.net account).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

"Please Dick, I'll do anything. Clean your apartment; cook for you, whatever it takes. I just can't spend another night in Gotham... with him!"

Dick favored his young friend with a slight smile. "You don't want to give Bruce the wrong idea, Tim. He might stop going."

"And that would be so bad? I think I liked it better when he was ignoring me. Even the time he spent sparring with me was better than this." Tim shuddered, hugging himself tightly. "This is just sick. I can't go through another night of it. I'm serious, one more night and I'll be the one who needs help. Please Dick, just let me patrol with you tonight and I'll go back tomorrow."

Tim really did look pathetic, and Dick knew that he would give in eventually. He enjoyed patrolling with the newest Robin, and the kid needed the occasional break from the Bat. "Okay, but I don't understand what you're having problems with."

"You will as soon as he starts making small talk and asking you to stay over to play board games. He made me play charades last night."

"But Tim, all that therapy is really paying off for Bruce."


End file.
